The Misadventures of Dean and Ginny
by Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel
Summary: There is a SEVERE underrepresentation of this underrated ship, so I decided to fix that by undertaking the 30 Day OTP Challenge with Dinny. This ship needs more coverage and more fics than just one oneshot!
1. Holding Hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **So Destiel is still my OTP but Dinny is a relatively new ship of mine that I believe is quite compatible :D Since there is literally only one fic of this ship, I thought I'd better fix that! And don't worry – just because I might write a bit about this ship does NOT mean that I don't ship Destiel any less!**

 **1\. Holding hands**

Ginny knew that Dean wasn't one for huge public displays of affection. Sure, he'd put an arm around her and sit close to her and let the world know that she was off the market. But that was before he'd gone to Hell (and Ginny still had nightmares about watching the hellhound tear him to pieces while Lilith laughed and she and Sam cried helplessly). Now, even though he maintained that he didn't remember anything about Hell (which was codswallop, in Ginny's opinion – she knew exactly what trauma looked like and Dean was definitely traumatised), it was hard to get much out of Dean apart from the occasional hug; and even then, he'd tremble and shake and try to pretend that he wasn't anything but fine.

So one day in a diner, while Dean scarfed down a slice of pie, Sam picked at his salad and Ginny munched on a sandwich, she decided that enough was enough. The redhead suddenly reached out and took Dean's hand, making him stiffen at the sudden contact.

"You're just like Harry was, you know?" Ginny said casually, knowing not to make a big deal out of it. "He always got this scared puppy look on his face whenever I was sappy and romanc towards him in public. He had no problem doing it to me but he got so bloody scared when I did it to him. He was adorable."

She reached out and ruffled Dean's short, spiky hair. Sam snorted into his salad.

"Cut it out, Gin!" Dean scowled.

"No," Ginny smirked. "I think you're _adorable_ , Dean."

Sam choked on a tomato. Dean, his green eyes narrowed, shoved Ginny but didn't pull his hand away from hers. Ginny elbowed him back, pretending to be annoyed but unable to stop the grin forming on her face. She'd successfully distracted him from Hell, even if only for a short while!

Mission accomplished.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **That painful moment when you try to look up fan art of your ship and there is none… *sigh***

 **2\. Cuddling somewhere**

"I'm back!" Ginny announced as she pushed the motel room door open with her foot and nudged it further open with her hip, since her hands were full of food. The response she received in return was quite underwhelming.

"Hey, Gin." Dean waved half-heartedly at her and then returned to cleaning his gun. Ginny approached Dean and dumped the food on Sam's bed. Where was Sam, anyway? "Sam's gone out to do…well, whatever it is he does these days."

Ginny frowned. She'd thought that with the return of Dean from Hell, Sam would have stopped being so reclusive and solitary like he had during Dean's four month stint down in the Pit but the younger Winchester was still sneaking off and doing whatever he was doing. She wanted to confront him about it but the last time she had…well, it hadn't been pretty. She was just glad that her friends and family and Bobby had been there for her after Dean's death or else she might have hidden in a hole and refused to come out.

"Well, he'll just have to miss out, then," she declared, picking up a bag of food and dumping it in Dean's lap. She then grabbed her own food and sat down next to him. "He can get his own food."

Dean cracked a small grin and Ginny beamed back in response. She pulled her burger out of the bag (she'd had no idea that Muggle food could be so delicious!) but Dean made no effort to unwrap his own food.

"Come on, Dean!" Ginny wheedled, nudging him. "It's pie! I had to wait for an hour to get that pie because they had to make it fresh!"

Dean continued to clean his gun, ignoring his food. Ginny set her burger aside and shifted closer to him.

"What's wrong?" she said. She took his hand and didn't miss the way he stiffened and nearly pulled away. "Dean, talk to me."

"It's nothing," Dean muttered. Ginny gave him a Look.

"I've heard that before," she said darkly. "Trust me, Dean. I know that something's wrong and I'm bloody well going to find out what. You're not the first person I've had to make talk to me. So either you tell me or I'll make you."

Dean stared at Ginny for a moment before looking down, his mouth twisted in a half-smile, half-grimace.

"It's nothing," he said. "Just that ghost sickness. Nothing happened."

"An illness that terrifies you to death?" Ginny said sceptically. "I find it hard to believe that it's nothing. Come on, Dean. My whole purpose as your girlfriend is to find out this stuff and then give you a kick up the arse to make you feel better. I did this back when I was fourteen to Harry and I've only gotten better, you know."

Dean couldn't help but laugh before sobering quickly.

"Just…some stuff I saw," he said. "Lilith telling me I was going back downstairs, for one…and you and Sam…but it's okay, I know it wasn't real –"

"What about me and Sam?" Ginny said quickly before Dean could change the topic. Dean looked away.

"Sam…he had yellow eyes," he said quietly. "He was…y'know, a monster. And then you turned up and you were…well, dead. Said it was all my fault and I always got everyone around me killed. And fake-you was right – I always do –"

"Stop that right now," Ginny said firmly. She immediately put her arms around Dean, who went rigid and stared down at her. "That's not true, Dean. Sam won't become a monster because you're there to kick his arse and make sure he stays on the right track. And if hanging around Harry and my brother and Hermione didn't get me killed then I highly doubt that you will. Besides, even if I do die, it'll be my choice. It won't be because you've forced me into anything."

Ginny smirked up at him.

"Besides, since when have you known anybody to force me into anything?" she said.

"When you've got a gun to your head," Dean mumbled. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That isn't the point," she said. "Duress doesn't count and you know it. Stop pretending that you don't remember Hell, Dean, because I know you do. And if Sam wasn't so preoccupied and distant, he'd know too."

Dean shot her a startled look but Ginny just embraced him tighter. She felt a thrill of triumphant satisfaction when he slowly put his gun down and then returned the hug. Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling up at him.

"I'm not going to force you to talk, Dean," she said. "I didn't talk about the Chamber until months afterward and that was only because Hermione made me. But it felt so liberating to finally clear the air and I felt so much better afterwards. I'm here if you need me."

Ginny felt Dean press a soft kiss to the top of her head and then she felt him removing the pie from his lap and pulling her into it. She rested her head on his chest, hugging him tighter and trying to pour as much comfort into him as possible.

"I know," he said softly. "I know, Gin."


	3. Watching a Movie

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **3\. Watching a movie**

"What are you watching, Dean?" Ginny asked, plopping down on the bed beside him. Dean jumped and quickly changed the channel.

"Uh, nothing!" he said hastily. "Nothing at all! Just this lame-ass movie because, y'know, I was bored."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the 'chick flick', as Dean called it, which was on the TV. She still found herself slightly overwhelmed and amazed by all of the Muggles' inventions and she remembered the first time she'd encountered a mobile phone and hexed the crap out of it. Her magic had fried the phone and she'd gone as red as her hair while Sam and Dean laughed their arses off at her, eventually resulting in her not speaking to them. Dean still loved to bring it up and tease her until she threatened him with her favourite Bat-Bogey Hex.

"You hate chick flicks, Dean," she pointed out. "Come on, tell me. What were you really watching?"

Dean fixed his eyes on the TV.

"You know you can tell me anything," Ginny said innocently, batting her eyelashes. "I promise I won't tell Sam."

Dean remained fixated on the TV for another moment before slowly picking up the remote and changing the channel back. The image of a dark-haired man in a white coat who was snogging a blonde woman immediately flashed out at her, complete with obviously faked moans.

"Oh, yes, Doctor Sexy!" the woman cried. Ginny pressed her lips together in an effort to avoid laughing but when Doctor Sexy responded with one of the funniest-sounding moans she had ever heard, the redhead couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter, pounding the bed underneath her with her fists.

"You done yet?" Dean scowled, crossing his arms. Ginny hiccupped as she fought to bring her laughter under control and finally, wiping the tears from her eyes, she managed to make it die down to small giggles.

"I – I'm sorry," she choked. "I just –"

"Don't worry about it, Ginny. Really."

Dean switched the TV off and then turned over onto his side, facing away from her. Ginny immediately felt terrible.

"Oh, don't be like that, Dean!" she said. "I'm sorry! I was just taken by surprise!"

Dean snorted darkly.

"It's not even that bad! Look!" Ginny grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on. "I'm a witch! What do I know about Muggle culture? Let's watch it together and you can tell me all about it."

Dean remained silent for a moment, leaving Ginny with a horrid pit in her stomach. But the next moment, he turned over and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're serious?" he said.

"Of course!" Ginny said. "Look, who's that?" She pointed at a doctor with bright orange hair who, now that she thought about it, vaguely resembled Ron. The thought made her giggle and Dean frowned at her. "Sorry. He just looks like my brother, Ron. Who is he?"

"That's Doctor Carpenter," Dean replied. "The sexy yet stupid doctor who follows everybody around like a lost puppy because he doesn't know any better."

Ginny snorted, watching Doctor Carpenter trailing behind a dark-haired woman with a vague, wistful look on his face.

"And who's that?" she said, pointing.

By the time the episode ended, Ginny had to reluctantly admit that maybe it wasn't as bad as she'd first thought. But she'd never admit that or Dean would never let her live it down!


	4. On a Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **So this fic is mainly set in S4 after Dean goes to Hell but occasionally I will jump forward or back (like in this prompt). Also, I hate the 'jealous waitress' stereotype. It's petty and immature (definitely not looking at anything specific no I'm not looking at Twilight why do you ask).**

 **4\. On a date**

"Come on, Dean!" Ginny tugged Dean in the direction of the diner, narrowing her eyes when he resisted. "I said, come on! It's just a date!"

"Yeah and what if I screw it up?" Dean said, reluctantly letting Ginny pull him along. "Then what?"

"Then we forget it ever happened and remain best friends," Ginny said calmly. "Harry and I broke up years ago and we're still the best of friends. And if we never do this, we'll never know."

"I hate you," Dean muttered, holding the door open. Ginny flashed him a cheeky smile as she passed.

"I know," she replied brightly. "Come on, Dean! We're all so worried about what the demons are doing and what Sam's visions mean and why your dad would tell you that you might have to kill him. I'm not saying that stuff isn't important but doesn't it feel good to just relax for a night?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at her as they slid into a booth.

"You're never gonna get me to say that you're right so stop trying," he said.

"I'll take that as a confession," Ginny grinned. Dean rolled his eyes, so she reached over and swatted him around the head. "Stop doing that, you prat!"

"One of these days, you're going to say some bit of slang that I actually understand," Dean said dryly.

"How do you think I feel?" Ginny retorted. "I was always under the impression that ass meant donkey and was the American version of arse! Not – you know…"

Dean smirked at her. Ginny felt the sudden urge to kiss that smirk right off his face but resisted. She'd only just managed to coax him out on this date. No need to scare him off just yet!

When a waitress called Tamsin with a little too much cleavage came over to take their orders, Ginny didn't miss how her eyes roamed over Dean and how she smiled just that bit brighter at him. The redhead had to resist the urge to kick Tamsin in the shins, knowing that it would probably turn Dean off (even if he _did_ laugh his arse off). And besides, Dean wasn't even looking anywhere lower than Tamsin's face so Ginny supposed that she could let this one slide.

She'd always had a tiny problem with jealousy. Even Michael said so when they'd been dating.

"And what will you have?" Tamsin asked Ginny chirpily. Ginny was mildly impressed that Tamsin's smile didn't dim or that she didn't subtly treat Ginny like a lesser human being and so she gave the waitress a bright smile back and ordered a burger with fries.

"It's not like you ever get anything else," Dean smirked as Tamsin left them. Ginny glowered and punched him on the arm.

"They're bloody brilliant!" she said defensively. "I never knew that Muggles had such delicious food!"

The rest of the date went perfectly, though Ginny knew that to both her and Dean this meant boring. She racked her brains for something to do that Dean would be interested in before deciding to just let Dean pick what to do.

"Don't worry," she told him. "This is just dinner. After this, we can go wherever you want."

Dean raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything and thanked Tamsin when she returned with their food. They ate in silence, though it was surprisingly comfortable; Ginny supposed that knowing someone for several years eliminated any awkwardness from a mutual silence. After their meal, Ginny went to pay and also bought one of their cherry pies, feeling very proud of herself when she handled the Muggle money perfectly. She'd known how Muggle money worked for a while but she never failed to feel proud whenever she managed to use Muggle things correctly.

"Come on," she said to Dean, following him out of the diner. "We've eaten so what do you want to do?"

"How about a drive?" Dean said, running a loving hand over the front of his car – the hood, Ginny remembered. Dean had been thrilled when she'd asked him to show her how cars worked and she had eagerly soaked up every little bit of information and then wrote a massive letter to her father. The reply she'd gotten back had been nothing short of ecstatic.

"Sure!" Ginny said happily. "So long as we can go fast!" Going fast in the Impala felt like being on a broom and Ginny had always loved flying!

"How else would we go?" Dean smirked. "Hop in."

"Isn't it your job to hold the door open for me?" Ginny teased as she slid into the front passenger seat.

"You're perfectly capable of doing that yourself, Gin."

"Yes but we're on a date, remember? You have to be a gentleman and treat me like a lady."

Dean raised his eyebrows, still smirking.

"You're one of the least ladylike people I know," he said. Ginny scowled at him and punched him on the arm. "Hey! Not when I'm driving, jackass!"

"Just shut up and speed up, prat."

"Of course, milady."

Grinning mockingly, Dean's foot pushed the gas pedal almost to the floor and the Impala shot down the road like a bullet or a spell. Ginny whooped, throwing her hands up.

"Woo hoo!" she hollered. Dean's grin widened and the Impala sped up even more. Finally, the car began to slow down and Dean eventually pulled over to the side of the road, still grinning madly at her.

"How was that?" he said.

"That was amazing!" Ginny burst out, relishing the feeling of adrenaline surging through her and her racing heartbeat. In that moment, with his gorgeous grin and sparkling green eyes (and Ginny had always had a weakness for green eyes), Dean looked absolutely irresistible and Ginny couldn't help herself. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed his shirt, pulled him towards her and pressed her lips to his. Dean immediately froze, so Ginny pulled away nervously.

"Dean?" she said. "Did I –"

Dean cut her off by cupping her face and kissing her. Ginny melted into the kiss, tasting beer and pie and something that she couldn't identify but just tasted so…Dean.

"Wow," she said quietly when they pulled back for air. "You've been holding out on me, Winchester!"

Dean just smirked, toying with a lock of Ginny's bright red hair.

"Loads more where that came from, Weasley," he said. "How about you kiss me again and I'll show you?"


	5. Kissing

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **Just one review? That's all I ask. Not pleading, not begging, not holding chapters hostage. Just asking for at least one review so I know that I'm not the only one in the world who ships this.**

 **5\. Kissing**

If there was one thing that Ginny knew about Dean, it was that he was excellent at making the first move. But she also knew that he very much liked it whenever his companion took charge. And she also knew that she very much liked to be in charge.

"I'm bored," Dean said randomly one afternoon. The two of them were cooped up in their motel room in the pouring rain, though the weather hadn't seemed to stop Sam from going wherever it was he went.

"Really, Winchester?" Ginny said dryly, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were the type to complain for what you wanted."

"I'm not complaining," Dean said innocently. "I'm just saying that I'm bored."

"And I suppose you want me to do something about that?" Ginny heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"It _would_ be nice," Dean said with a suggestive smirk. Ginny sighed again, swung her legs over the side of Sam's bed and crawled onto hers and Dean's.

"Fine," she said, straddling Dean. "Just because I'm so nice."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to Dean's. His lips tasted smoky, with hints of the beer he'd just been drinking and something else that she was certain was apple pie. Dean let out a moan and his hands rested on her upper arms, gripping them tight.

"Still bored?" Ginny smirked when they separated for air.

"Not anymore."

Ginny's smile widened and she bent back down to keep kissing Dean, groaning in satisfaction when he nipped her lip and slid his tongue into her mouth. This was how to spend a rainy day!


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **6\. Wearing each other's clothes**

"Do I have to?" Dean complained, eyeing the red-trimmed black robe. "It's a frigging dress, Gin!"

"It's a robe, Dean!" Ginny smirked, pulling on Dean's jeans and holding them so that they didn't fall down. "And you lost the bet so you have to wear it!"

"So why are you wearing my clothes?" Dean said, reluctantly slipping the robe on and fastening it up. The red and gold symbol of a lion seemed to jump out in the dimly lit room.

"It would be a shame to just leave them lying around," Ginny said brightly, scooping up her wand and flicking it to make the robe bigger. "And you know I've got a weakness for wearing your shirts."

Wearing her boyfriend's clothes had always been a weakness of Ginny's and when Dean had lost the bet and had to wear her old school robe, well, she just had to seize the opportunity, didn't she?

"I hate you, Gin," Dean muttered. Ginny grinned.

"Love you too, Dean!"


	7. Cosplaying

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **This prompt jumps forward several years, to after season 8.**

 **7\. Cosplaying**

"I didn't know you were such a nerd, Winchester," Ginny smirked as she pulled on her tunic.

"Shut up, Weasley," Dean growled. "You know we did this that one time after saving Charlie and that fairy."

"Yes and you interrupted them," Ginny snickered. "But you were obliged to play around then, to make it up to her. You're doing it now because you want to."

"I don't!" Dean said quickly. "I just – Charlie's like my little sister so I feel like I have to –"

Ginny grinned. Charlie Bradbury had quickly become the sister that Ginny had always wanted and never had and after hanging around boys for most of her life (first her brothers and then Harry, Neville and so on and then Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby), Charlie had been a welcome breath of fresh air. She'd proven to be one of Ginny's few female influences, the others being Hermione and Luna.

"Just admit it," Ginny snickered, lacing up her boots. "You like doing this stuff. You don't have to act all tough around me."

Dean scowled, so Ginny finished tying up her boot and leaned in to give Dean a kiss. Even after being together for over seven years, she never failed to be thrilled by Dean and she only fell for him more and more each day. It was a small pity that they'd never marry, since she knew Dean wasn't one for marriage, but Ginny sometimes felt as though they were married anyway. They'd certainly been together long enough!

"Fine," Dean muttered. "This stuff is cool."

"I knew it," Ginny said triumphantly. She turned and picked up her sword. "Now, let's go and kick some Shadow Orc arse!"


	8. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **8\. Shopping**

"Can't I wear pants?" Ginny complained as Dean threw her a pencil skirt. The shop assistant nearby shot Dean an evil glare at the rough handling of the item of clothing but didn't say anything.

"You're a girl," Dean said as though this was obvious.

"Very well-spotted," Ginny said acidly. There went Dean's bed privileges for that night! "At least we know you don't need glasses!"

"No!" Dean hastily backtracked. "I mean – you're a girl, so people expect you to wear a skirt. I know we see other women with pants but – y'know, it makes you look more feminine and puts people at ease."

Ginny narrowed her brown eyes. Dean always encouraged her to wear jeans! Something was going on!

"Dean…" she said warningly.

"Fine," Dean sighed. "I just find you in a skirt really sexy, okay? You got damn hot legs."

Ginny felt warm tingles shoot through her insides and she smirked at Dean.

"Fine." She took the skirt. "Just for you, Winchester. But I am _not_ wearing heels!"


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **9\. Hanging out with friends**

"Hermione!" Ginny's face lit up and she threw her arms around the bushy-haired brunette, hugging her tightly. Her grin widened when she saw Harry, Ron and Luna standing behind Hermione and she gave them tight hugs as well. "You guys made it!"

"It's your birthday, Gin." Harry gave her another hug and Ginny beamed, once again grateful that things had not ended awkwardly between them. "Of course we were going to come. Neville couldn't make it but he says hello and happy birthday as well."

"And besides, you've got a boyfriend," Ron spoke up. Ginny groaned to herself. "I've got to make sure he's suitable for my baby sister. Mum and the others couldn't come but they send their love and told me to have a look at this Dean fellow."

"Ron!" Ginny complained, leading her friends out of the International Portkey Centre. "I'm twenty eight! I'm not your baby sister!"

To his credit, Ron didn't say anything. If he had, Ginny might have had to hex him.

"Where are we going, Ginny?" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice, effectively quelling any possible argument.

"To Sam and Dean's surrogate father's house," Ginny replied. "Singer's Salvage. I'll Apparate us there."

It took two trips to transport everybody to Bobby's house and they all stared around, open-mouthed, at the massive mountains of car parts – even Harry and Hermione, who had been raised in the Muggle world.

"This Bobby," Hermione said, "he's a mechanic, isn't he?"

Ginny smiled, pleased that Hermione had remembered something. But then again, Hermione could remember anything so it was hardly a surprise.

"Among other things," Ginny said. She rapped on the door twice and pushed it open. "Sam? Dean? Bobby? We're here!"

"Door's open, princess!" Bobby called back. "You know how to use a doorknob!"

Ginny glared around at her snickering friends and led them into the house. Sam, Dean and Bobby were in the sitting room and they stared at Ginny's friends, sizing them up. Ginny felt Harry, Ron and Hermione doing the same but Luna just smiled and drifted off to one side.

"You have very nice protections, Mr Singer," she said airily, examining the elaborate symbol on the ceiling. "I hear that they ensnare demons. Do they also guard against Wrackspurts?"

Sam, Dean and Bobby just stared.

"Uh – I dunno." Bobby shifted in his wheelchair. "Never heard of 'em."

"They're tiny creatures that float into your brain and make it very fuzzy." Luna was oblivious to the stares. "I could show you if you like."

"…Sure, I guess."

Luna beamed and turned to survey the books, humming to herself.

"That's Luna Scamander," Ginny said to break the silence. "She's a very close friend of mine with some…unconventional beliefs."

"People say that I'm a freak, among other things," Luna said. "I don't mind. I find it invigorating to be different."

"You're not a freak!" Sam said. He flushed and quickly looked away. "I just – I know what it's like to be a freak and you're not one."

"Neither are you, Sam!" Luna said firmly.

"How did you –?"

"Ginny has told us all about you and Dean and Bobby. It was easy to know who Bobby was and Ginny has told us enough about Dean that I was able to quite easily tell that you were Sam."

Ginny's ears grew warm and she glared at Dean when he smirked.

"Well, as you all know, I'm Dean Winchester." He sidled up to Ginny and slung an arm around her, grinning at Ron when his blue eyes narrowed. "Little bitch over here is Sam and the old man is Bobby."

Both Sam and Bobby levelled him with bitchfaces.

"Harry Potter." Harry stepped forward and offered his hand to Dean, who shook it. The two men seemed to size each other up – no doubt having a silent confrontation – but they seemed to reach an understanding and Harry smiled warmly.

"Ginny's told us all about you," Dean said. "The Chosen One, agent of destiny, all that crap. We get it."

Harry frowned in confusion.

"We'll explain later," Ginny said quickly. "This is my brother, Ron, and his wife, Hermione."

Ron scowled at Dean, who just smirked back.

"If you've put a finger on Gin –"

"Oh, believe me, Ronnie, I've put a lot more than a finger on her."

"That's enough!" Hermione shouted, grabbing Ron's shirt. "You're both big brothers so I think you can appreciate each other's predicaments and respect each other! Ron, Ginny is an adult so stop rising to Dean's bait! And Dean, stop baiting Ron!"

Hermione was breathing hard after her outburst, her eyes sparkling madly and her hair even frizzier than usual. Ginny felt a warm surge of affection for Hermione.

"Fine," Dean and Ron said at the same time. They glared at each other again, though it was far less heated.

"If you're done with ya little love-struck gazing, ya mind gettin' me a damn phone?" Bobby grumbled. Dean and Ron looked away from each other, scowling at Bobby. "Food's not gonna order itself, y'know."

Ginny's friends easily made themselves comfortable. Hermione was blabbering away to an amusedly exasperated Bobby about all of his books and knowledge, while Sam and Luna made good friends and Ron stuck to Ginny's side like glue to make sure that Dean didn't do anything too inappropriate, with Harry ensuring that Ron didn't get too carried away.

"So how have things been, Gin?" Harry asked. And that was how Ginny got stuck explaining about how Sam had accidentally freed Lucifer and started the Apocalypse. Hermione, having read the Bible (of course), immediately freaked out and bombarded them with more questions.

"So that's what all of those signs meant!" she said. "I thought they were just odd occurrences but now I remember – they're signs of the Apocalypse!"

Sam just shrugged uncomfortably.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Sam," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Everyone tells me that I have a 'saving people' thing. I'd probably have killed Lilith too in your situation."

"You weren't sleeping with a demon and letting her screw with your head," Sam said angrily. "And the demon blood – I'm –"

"I had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside me," Harry blurted out. Sam froze, his mouth open. "I could speak Parseltongue – snake language. Everyone thought it was dark and thought I'd be the next Dark Lord and I was nearly put into the house with the most 'evil people'. But a wise man told me once that it's our choices that define us more than our abilities. As far as you knew, you were doing the right thing. So…well, I'm not saying it's not your fault but…you thought you were doing what was right. I did that too and, well…I got people killed."

Harry looked away awkwardly after his speech. Ginny's face softened and she put a hand on Harry's arm, grateful that Dean didn't glare at Harry or do something bad.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled. But when he grinned at Harry, Ginny felt hopeful that maybe Sam could begin to work past this and get his head into the game. After all, he was Lucifer's true vessel and any weakness could be fatal!


	10. With Animal Ears

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **10\. With animal ears**

"Seriously?" Dean howled, tugging at the squirrel ears nestled in his dark blond hair.

"Don't you complain!" Ginny snapped. "You think you've got it bad? Try having _horse_ ears!"

The two of them had undertaken a hunt for a witch together. The witch had attempted to transform them into animals but Dean had managed to interrupt her halfway through and as a consequence, he and Ginny were only partially animals. It was still annoying, though; Ginny was stuck with horse ears, strange vision, a habit of snorting and an insatiable urge for grass, oats and apples.

"Frigging witches…" Dean muttered. His nose twitched involuntarily, eliciting an uncontrollable snort from Ginny.

"Let's go see if Bobby knows how to undo it because my powers are useless against demonic witchcraft," she said. "But you just know he's going to laugh at us."

"He's never gonna let us live this down," Dean muttered. "Hey, Gin, you got any nuts?"


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

… **Not even ONE review? Come on, guys. Getting pretty desperate here…**

 **11\. Wearing kigurumis**

"Stupid frigging bird!" Ginny heard Dean yell from the next room. Snickering, she set her book aside and went into Bobby's kitchen, where Dean was glaring daggers at an owl sitting on the table.

"I swear, if I have to put up with one more bird hammering on the window and treating me like crap –"

"Oh, leave him alone!" Ginny scolded, stroking the owl. "It's not his fault that he can't open the window! And let's face it, you can be quite unlikeable when you want to be."

Dean just narrowed his eyes at the owl even further, which shot him a smug look.

"Did you see –?"

"I said that's enough, Dean!" Ginny untied the package from the owl's leg. "Oh, it's from Ron! Thank you."

The owl made a soft noise at her last words and spread its wings before flying out of the window. Ginny unfolded a piece of parchment.

"'Gin,'" she read. "'Hermione and I went shopping in the Muggle world with Rosie and Hugo and we thought you and Dean might like these. I picked them out myself! Ron.'"

"I don't like the sound of that," Dean muttered. Ginny ignored him in favour of ripping the brown paper open and her jaw dropped when she pulled out two massive one-piece pieces of clothing; one representing a cartoonish raccoon and the other a teddy bear.

"What in the name of Merlin's bloody beard…?" Ginny blinked.

"No. Hell no! I'm not wearing that!" Dean snapped, eyeing the clothing in disgust. "I'd rather go back downstairs! I'm gonna kill your brother!"

"Agreed," Ginny grimaced. "There's no way I'm wearing this! I don't know whether Ron knew what he was doing or if he just thought they were cute or if Hermione decided to play a joke on us through him."

Before Dean could reply, Sam entered the kitchen and his eyes immediately zeroed in on the clothing.

"Don't you even start, Sam!" Dean and Ginny snapped at the same time. His hands held up in surrender, a smirking Sam left the room.


	12. Making Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **Come on, people. 752 views and not ONE person can take the time to leave me a review? I'm not going to beg because I don't beg but…seriously.**

 **12\. Making out**

With her eyes closed, Ginny's senses seemed to be heightened and she could clearly smell the leather and car smell of her boyfriend, who was straddling her and kissing her with a mouth that tasted of beer and pie. She let out a content moan and raised her hands to caress the stubbly face above her.

"You got some moves, Winchester," she murmured when Dean pulled back for air.

"Only for you, babe," Dean smirked before leaning back in for more. Ginny sighed happily and threaded her fingers through Dean's spiky hair hoping that Sam didn't return and interrupt them like he had a habit of doing.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **Thanks to noxsoulmate for your reviews :)**

 **13\. Eating ice cream**

"Ice cream!" Sam and Ginny exclaimed together, starry eyes fixed on the ice cream parlour in front of them.

"No!" Dean said immediately. "C'mon, you two."

He grabbed Sam and Ginny's arms and hauled them away. Sam's expression was akin to a dying puppy.

"You dragged me away from a normal life at Stanford," the shaggy-haired man said mournfully. "The least you can do is get me some ice cream."

"No! We're having real food!" Dean said firmly. "Pie and burgers will make you grow up big and strong! Besides, we're busy!"

"Dean, we've been looking for your father for months," Ginny whined. "Can't we take a break and get some ice cream? I want to see what a Muggle ice cream parlour is like compared to the one in Diagon Alley back in England."

"Never gonna get used to that," Dean muttered. Sam and Ginny turned the full force of their doe eyes on him, making him squirm. "Fine! Okay! Let's go and get your damn ice cream!"

Sam and Ginny let out cheers. Ginny immediately threw her arms around Dean, hugged him tightly and ran after Sam, missing Dean's pink-tinged cheeks and ignoring how her stomach twisted and knotted pleasantly.


	14. Genderswapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **14\. Genderswapped**

Ginny groaned, opening her eyes. What had happened? She, Sam and Dean had been on a case in Helena…and she and Dean had had an argument when her time of the month had come and Dean had proclaimed that she was exaggerating the pain and being such a girl. Then she'd thrown some nasty insults about his gender back and…now she was waking up next to a complete stranger!

"What the hell?" the girl next to Ginny murmured, sitting up and rubbing her head. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back in a plait and she was wearing a pair of jeans, a black tank top, a green plaid shirt and…Dean's leather jacket? Ginny's mouth dropped. Was it –?

When the girl looked at her with bright green eyes, Ginny suddenly knew who she was.

"Dean?" she spluttered. The girl – Dean – frowned suspiciously.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean spat. "And where the hell am I?"

"Dean! It's me! Ginny!" Ginny said. Dean snorted derisively.

"Yeah, right," she muttered. "Last I checked, my girlfriend was an actual girl."

Ginny's hands flew to her chest, where she felt muscles instead of boobs, and she looked down to see herself clad in baggier versions of her previous outfit and her feminine curves replaced with straight masculine features. She raised a shaky, calloused hand to her head and found that her previously long red hair had been cut into a shaggy hairdo. She…was now a he!

"Merlin's beard…" he whispered. Dean blinked.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Seriously, Dean?" Ginny sighed in exasperation. "It's me, Ginny – just in a different body."

Dean's now dainty eyebrows rose.

"You have boobs, Dean," Ginny said flatly, feeling up his body in an attempt to try and find any traces of his female self in it. He grimaced at the small bulge in his jeans. "And I…have a dick."

His new male body part was painfully hard for some reason. Ginny groaned and threw his head back.

"It's so bloody hard it hurts!" he complained. "How do you put up with it?"

Dean was too busy curled in a ball and clutching her stomach to answer.

"Feels like…stabbing knives…over and over…" she whimpered. "What…the hell…"

"It's called a period, genius," Ginny snapped. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Dean bit her lip in an effort to avoid answering.

"Who even did this to us, anyway?" Ginny continued. "It's almost poetic, how you were telling me that I was exaggerating and now you're experiencing it…"

"And you…and your dick…" Dean forced out. The two of them exchanged a look.

"Gabriel!" they yelled.


	15. In A Different Clothing Style

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **Thanks to Dramione Bartowski-Hallwell for your review :)**

 **15\. In a different clothing style**

"I hate this," Ginny said grumpily, pulling the skirt of her tight white dress down. Why did Muggle women have to wear such short pieces of clothing? What happened to longer skirts that didn't threaten to show off everything that clothing was meant to keep hidden?

"It's just for the case, babe," Dean said, pulling at his black bow tie. "We need answers, so we have to talk to these people and go to their stupid party. As soon as we're out, you can put your jeans back on. Now come on, Sam's waiting outside."

"After a skirt this short, I think I'd prefer my robe," Ginny muttered but she allowed Dean to take her hand and tug her towards the door of the motel room, him pressing a quick kiss to her lips as they went.


	16. During Their Morning Rituals

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **16\. During their morning rituals**

Not many things were constant in the life of a hunter. Sure, the overall details were the same – track down monsters, kill them, move around – but it wasn't often that the small specifics were the same. This was something that Ginny had learned quickly after meeting and joining Sam and Dean and this was why her mornings with Dean were invaluable.

Nearly every morning was the same. Dean would wake up after four hours of sleep and go to relieve himself and brush his teeth; Ginny knew this because he never had morning breath when she kissed him after she woke up and though she teased him for going soft, she secretly found it touching. After this, Dean would crawl back into bed and just lie there with Ginny in his arms, ensuring that she always woke up feeling warm and tingly and content.

Once she had shaken the sleep from her eyes, Ginny would share a long kiss with Dean until the call of nature beckoned to her as well, making her go and relieve herself and brush her teeth as well. She and Dean would then make out again until one of them had the willpower to stop and suggest that they should get ready for the day. Dean would drive to get them and Sam breakfast, leaving Ginny to dress, brush her hair and exercise her magic to ensure that it was as strong as possible in a fight, and then she would always play a small magical trick on Dean when he returned, such as conjuring a flower crown. Ginny knew that Dean was expecting this by now but he always let her do it, though he didn't let her get away with it without punishing her by pulling her hair. It was such a juvenile action but considering that Dean hadn't had much of a childhood, Ginny let him get away with it. She would never admit that she found it endearing, though.

There were mornings when this ritual didn't happen, of course. But Ginny appreciated every morning that it did happen and she knew that Dean did too.


	17. Spooning

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **17\. Spooning**

When Ginny slowly climbed to consciousness, the first thing she was aware of was the arm loosely encircling her waist, holding her to a warm body behind her. She sighed contentedly and shifted closer to the snoozing person behind her, pulling the covers up over them to fight off the chill in the room. She felt a small change in the body spooning her and immediately knew that Dean was awake.

"Morning, gorgeous." Dean's voice was thick with sleep and Ginny purred when he pressed a sloppy kiss to the skin beneath her ear.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Winchester," she yawned, stretching so hard that her toes curled. Dean's other arm dropped over her shoulders and his hand began to drift towards her breasts. "As much as I'd like to have a bit of fun, Sam's in the next bed. "You don't want to scar him for life, do you?"

"Oh, please," Dean scoffed. "Dude walked in on me jerking off when he was eleven. I think he's plenty scarred."

Ginny let out an exasperated chuckle.

"Don't care. We're not doing it when Sam's here. And besides, my mother always told me that it was a pure and beautiful act between two people who love each other. I don't think exhibitionism is included in that."

"So that's why your mom doesn't like me," Dean snickered.

"Considering that you slept with any hot girl who even looked at you and enjoy traumatising your brother for life, I think she's justified," Ginny said dryly. She felt Dean's eye roll but his hand moved up from her chest and began to gently stroke her tangled red hair. Letting out another purr, she snuggled back into him and let her eyes drift closed contentedly.


	18. Doing Something Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **So I just hit 100 prompts on my Destiel prompt fic, Moments. Over the moon here! :D**

 **18\. Doing something together**

"What's up?" Ginny said when she noticed Dean fidgeting uncomfortably.

"What? Nothing!" he said quickly. Ginny raised her eyebrows and he sighed in annoyance. "Fine. I was kinda hoping if…y'know…youcouldmaybeshowmesomemagic."

Ginny blinked in surprise. It had taken Dean six months after they had met to finally acknowledge that Ginny wasn't 'some demon's bitch', another month to stop glaring or being on edge whenever Ginny used her wand and yet another month to finally accept it. Actually asking to see it surprised Ginny to no end, especially since John Winchester still looked like he wanted to slit her throat in her sleep ("You cast _one_ spell around me, witch – one tiny one – and you'll be downstairs faster than you can blink," was what he had said when he'd finally grown comfortable enough to take his eyes off her for longer than ten seconds).

"Uh…sure," she said, pulling out her wand. "What do you want to see?"

"Surprise me. Dad won't be back for hours." Dean leaned back against the headboard of the bed, his shirt riding up. Ginny's eyes immediately flicked down to his exposed hipbone and she forced herself to look away and not to lick her suddenly dry lips. Okay, so she maybe had a _tiny_ crush on him. But it would never work out. For one, she was certain that he only saw her as an annoying little sister – and she had plenty of older brothers for experience. And for another, she was a witch. She might have been a wand-wielding, natural, non-demonic witch but she still cast magic and there was no way in Hell that Dean would ever like her, especially with his father breathing down their necks.

"So this was one of my favourite charms to learn." Ginny aimed her wand at Dean's gun. " _Wingardium leviosa_!" The gun rose into the air and hovered about a foot off the bed. Dean was staring in shock.

"Awesome," he murmured.

"My brother took down a troll when he was eleven with this spell," Ginny said with a small laugh, making the gun bob up and down. "He levitated its club and knocked it out."

Dean whistled.

"Your brother's got guts," he said. "What else you got, Weasley?"

Ginny knew just the spell. She smiled, closed her eyes, summoned every happy memory she could and said, " _Expecto patronum_!"

Silvery mist flew out of her wand and then began to form the shape of a horse, which galloped around the room with silent whinnies. Dean's green eyes were fixed on the silvery being of light and he continued to stare long after it was gone.

"Son of a bitch," he said quietly.

"The Patronus Charm," Ginny said proudly, preening under Dean's attention. "Only a handful of witches and wizards can do it. All of us from the DA can. Harry could do one when he was thirteen years old. You have to think of your happiest memories for it to work properly and you can repel Dementors with it."

"What the hell are Dementors?"

Ginny grinned and settled down for an afternoon of explaining her world in more depth. Even if Dean didn't like her back (yet), she was ecstatic that he was intrigued enough by her world that he could forget his hatred of witches and she just wished that John was the same.


	19. In Formal Wear

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **Anyone excited for S11 of SPN? Kinda ready to scream here…**

 **19\. In formal wear**

"What part of 'I don't wear dresses unless I'm on a case' does Sam not get?" Ginny hissed to Dean as they stood around in the small room. She pulled the skirt of her black dress down, hoisted the neckline up to hide her cleavage and grimaced at her high heels. How could Muggle women wear this stuff and find it fashionable?

"Dude's getting married," Dean muttered, nodding at the doors of the room, which were opening to reveal a veiled woman in a white bride's dress. "He's already out of his mind. Just put up with it, babe."

He slipped an arm around her waist.

"Besides, you look absolutely smoking hot in that dress, Gin," he whispered into her ear. "You got killer legs, you know?"

Ginny shuddered violently at the warm breath on her neck.

"Cut that out, Winchester, or so help me –!" she snapped. Dean just wiggled his eyebrows, so Ginny rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the bride, fighting back the urge to smile. As the bride reached them, Sam stepped forward and tenderly lifted her veil off and Ginny and Dean's mouths dropped.

" _Becky_?"


	20. Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **20\. Dancing**

"Turn it up, babe!" Dean called to Ginny as she rummaged through the cooler for two beers. "I love this song!"

Ginny rolled her eyes but reached through the window of the Impala to turn up the music, resulting in 'Back in Black' being blared out of the speakers. Refusing to admit that she found the song catchy, she then returned to where Dean was sitting on the grass a short distance away and handed him a beer.

"Cheers, Gin." He took a deep swig and Ginny followed suit. She had to admit that she missed the rich sweetness of Butterbeer but Muggle beer was still pleasant enough.

"Are you bopping, Winchester?" she laughed when she noticed Dean's head bobbing in time with the music.

"Yeah, so? Sue me, Weasley," Dean grumbled. Ginny felt proud that she had mastered that Muggle slang.

"Come on and dance!" she said. Before Dean could protest, Ginny jumped to her feet, pulled him up with her and began to dance awkwardly on the spot, singing along to the music.

"Whoa! I don't dance!" Dean said firmly.

"You do now!" Ginny laughed, grabbing Dean's hands and continuing to dance. Near the song's end, Dean dipped Ginny and as the last chords of the song began to fade away, he smirked at her and then dropped her. She landed on the grass with an, "Oomph!"

"Sorry, babe," Dean grinned. Ginny growled.

"Oh, you are _so_ dead, Winchester!"


	21. Cooking

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **21\. Cooking**

"I didn't know you could cook," Ginny commented, watching Dean move around the kitchen of the Burrow as though he had been born in it. With Sam in the Cage with Michael, Lucifer and Adam and Dean having promised him to live a normal life, Ginny thought that Dean might want some time away and had contacted her family. Her mother had been absolutely thrilled at the prospect of meeting her daughter's boyfriend and Dean had agreed to the visit, eager to get as far away from everything as possible for a while.

"Course I can," Dean said. "How else did I keep Sammy alive for all those years?"

He paused, as he always did whenever someone mentioned Sam, and he stirred the soup in the pot far harder than necessary. Ginny sighed and put her arms around him for a moment.

"Here, let me help." She took the knife from Dean and chopped the carrot for him. He just smiled gratefully and began to hunt for herbs for the soup. Later, Ginny would corner him and make him open up but now wasn't the time. Now was the time for him to laugh loudly and entertain everybody and hopefully make a good impression on Ginny's family; he'd already begun to prove himself when he'd easily handed little Hugo Weasley's massive tantrum, saving all of their eardrums.

So later, over dinner, when Mrs Weasley caught their eyes and nodded, Ginny smiled at the relieved grin on Dean's face and linked her fingers with his. The time for talking would come later.


	22. In Battle, Side by Side

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **22\. In battle, side by side**

Guns were okay. They were quick and easy to use if one knew how, with the ability to kill a creature almost instantaneously and the ability to even kill a wizard before he had begun to fire off a single spell. But wands and spells were what Ginny had grown up with and they were what she was comfortable with.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny noticed Dean gesturing to the back of the house. He then pointed to her and then at the front of the house, indicating that she should slip in and surprise the demons inside from the front while he and Sam snuck around the back. Ginny nodded, so the brothers disappeared around the side of the house and she strode up the front steps. After pausing for a moment to take a breath, she tapped the door with her wand to unlock it and then slipped through the narrow opening. Her footsteps in the hall were uncomfortably loud and the demons had to know that she was coming but she was the diversion. She was doing her job by being noticed.

She found the demons in the living room. The minute she approached the doors, they stiffened and turned around together to face her.

"Weasley," the demon who was clearly the leader said. She was wearing a voluptuous, curvy brunette in a black dress but the smile on her face was just as ugly as her meat suit was beautiful. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same to you," Ginny said coolly, surveying the demons and calculating her odds. With five demons, they weren't good unless Sam and Dean got there as backup.

"We ain't the ones who broke in where they don't belong," a nasally blond demon with thick glasses smirked. "That's trespassin', honey."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and aimed her wand but a skinny, pimply teenage girl waved her hand and the redhead went flying into a wall, losing her grip on her wand as she did so.

"Merlin's pants!" she swore.

"Hey, look! We got one of 'em wand-waving babies who think they're real witches!" the blond demon cackled. The leader chuckled and approached Ginny.

"You're a pretty one." She ran a finger under Ginny's chin, forcing her head up. "I might just have some fun with you."

She leaned in, clearly intending to kiss Ginny. Before her lips could meet the redhead's, she suddenly stiffened, jerked and lit up as a knife appeared in her back. As the demon collapsed, Ginny grinned at Sam, who had stabbed the demon, and Dean, who was busy engaging the other four.

"You took your time," Ginny commented, scooping up her wand now that she wasn't being demonically pinned to a wall. She whirled and snapped off an, " _Incarcerous_!" to wrap a bulky, bald demon up in ropes. The precious seconds he took in snapping them away allowed Sam to stab him in the chin and kill him and Ginny grinned and went to join Dean.

The battle took very little time and soon, three demons were dead, one exorcised and one escaped. Ginny laughed triumphantly and kissed Dean on the cheek.

"We are awesome!" she said. Dean just ruffled her hair.

"Don't you know it, babe."


	23. Arguing

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **23\. Arguing**

"Merlin's beard, Dean!" Ginny raged. "How the bloody hell could you do something like that?"

"He's my brother, Gin!" Dean snapped. "And he'd died! What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Mourn him like a normal person and move on?" Ginny said acidly. "Not sell your soul! How could you? What do you think he's going to say when he finds out?"

"He won't find out because you're not gonna tell him!" Dean said firmly. "No!" he added when Ginny opened her mouth. "Don't you dare! Sammy's the one who deserves to live! He had his whole life ahead of him! Me? What does it matter if I go to Hell? I got nothing to live for!"

Ginny stared at him.

"Nothing to live for?" she repeated incredulously. "What about Bobby? What about hunting? What about me? You do so much good, Dean! How can you think so little of yourself?"

Dean snorted darkly.

"Don't pretend that you know what you're talking about," he spat. "You got no idea how I feel?"

Ginny reeled back as though she'd been slapped.

"You – you _bloody great prick_!" she shrieked. " _How_ can you say that? Of _course_ I know how you feel! My big brother _died_ ten years ago! I would have done _anything_ for him! But did I go and sell my soul? _No_! I grieved for him but I kept going because that's what Fred would have wanted! You think you did this for Sam? You did this because _you_ can't live without him! _Sam's_ the reason for your existence and it needs to _stop_!"

Dean's green eyes were glittering with rage. Ginny was certain that her brown eyes were just as furious.

"You need to leave," Dean growled softly. Ginny didn't move. " _Now! Get out_!"

Ginny whirled, her red hair whipping around, and she stormed away from the man she both wanted to hug and slap clean across the face.


	24. Making Up Afterwards

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **Thanks to Dramione Bartowski-Hallwell and Guest for your reviews :)**

 **24\. Making up afterwards**

Ginny paused outside the room, her hand resting on the doorknob. She had to go in there and face Dean. She had a year left with him; she couldn't stay angry at him! But she wasn't going to admit that she was wrong because she _wasn't_!

Finally mustering up some of her Gryffindor courage, Ginny's hand tightened around the knob and, after taking a deep breath, she turned it and pushed the door open. Dean was inside, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Come to yell at me some more?" he said, his voice muffled. Ginny sighed and crossed over to sit down next to him.

"I'm not going to apologise," she said firmly. "Because I'm right and you know it. You shouldn't have sold your soul and what's dead should stay dead."

Dean snorted darkly.

"But I don't want to fight." Ginny put a hand on his arm. "Bobby already gave you a lecture and now Sam knows and I don't want us to spend your last year bickering and hating each other. Please, Dean."

Dean finally raised his head out of his hands at the sound of her wavering voice. He examined her for a moment and then he nodded and put his arms around her, hugging her close. Ginny finally allowed the dam inside her to burst and she broke into tears, sobbing into Dean's shirt and praying desperately for a miracle to save him.


	25. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **25\. Gazing into each other's eyes**

"Do you have to?" Sam said in disgust as Dean and Ginny lazily kissed on their motel bed. He sat nearby with his laptop but his eyes seemed to be drawn to them because he just couldn't stop staring.

"Who says you have to watch, Sammy?" Dean said, breaking the kiss to do so.

"He gets his jollies off by watching us," Ginny laughed, pulling Dean's head back down to resume their kissing. Her fingers tangled in the short hair at the back of his head and her nostrils were assaulted with the smell of beer and leather and it was one of the sexiest smells she had ever encountered in her life.

"Screw you both," Sam scowled. Dean pulled away from Ginny and grinned at Sam over his shoulder.

"Why, Sammy, I didn't know you were into threesomes," he cackled.

"You learn something new every day," Ginny agreed. Sam shot them both a bitchface.

"Whatever. I'm going to get something to eat. If there are any weird stains by the time I'm back then you two can sleep in the Impala."

The door clicked shut behind him. Dean turned back to Ginny but, instead of kissing her again, rested his forehead on hers and stared deep into her brown eyes. Ginny found herself mesmerised by the bright green eyes piercing her and her heartbeat began to pick up speed again.

"Damn, you're beautiful," Dean said suddenly. "You know that, Gin? Your hair's gorgeous and your eyes are just stunning and I love your freckles even if you hate them."

Ginny felt her face heat up.

"Then stop complaining about yours because yours are amazing," she managed to say. "And your hair's awesome. And I've always loved the shade of your eyes. Green's always been my favourite eye colour."

Dean smirked but Ginny could see the genuine happiness behind it.

"Okay, enough chick flick moments. Where were we?"

He bent down and captured her lips again. Ginny wished that Dean would accept compliments and feel good about himself without feeling the need to become defensive…but that was a conversation for another day.


	26. Getting Married

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **For the purpose of this chapter, pretend that Dean never got the Mark of Cain and they found a different way to defeat Abaddon, okay? So Charlie didn't die. Also, I have never written about, been to or seen a wedding in my life (and Bridesmaids does** _ **not**_ **count) so…yeah.**

 **Also, it feels weird writing about Cas in a non-Destiel way. I think that's why I've been keeping him out of these prompts but he couldn't not be here.**

 **26\. Getting married**

Her heart pounding so hard that it was likely to jump out of her chest like that poor man's during their 'Looney Tunes' case, Ginny smoothed down her dress one more time. It was very simple: strapless and white with none of those fancy pearls and lace and other additions that other women loved. Ginny wouldn't have minded a few extra additions but she knew that Dean liked it sweet and simple and she didn't mind missing out. He'd agreed to have the ceremony in Britain with her family so simple was the least she could do.

"Are you ready?" Ginny turned to see Hermione, Charlie and Luna behind her. Hermione and Charlie wore dress robes of deep green – and boy, had it been hell finding a colour that worked with Charlie's hair and didn't make Hermione look like crap but they had gotten there in the end – and Luna was wearing her bright yellow dress robes that she favoured for weddings. Ginny knew that the only reason Charlie was wearing a skirt was because it was from the 'Harry Potter verse' and her fellow redhead had 'fangirled' at the chance to wear something from Ginny's world. Hell, when she'd first met Hermione, Charlie had sank to the ground breathlessly and told an alarmed Hermione that the brunette was her hero.

"No," Ginny confessed. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Ah, you'll be fine!" Charlie said loudly, clapping Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny swallowed down the bile that was threatening to rise. "It's just standing up there and saying a few words. What could go wrong?"

Ginny laughed nervously.

"It's okay, Ginny." Hermione was more empathetic but, then again, she'd been in Ginny's position before. "Everyone's nervous before their big day. You've been looking forward to this for ages, haven't you?"

"Yeah but now I'm actually here." Ginny wondered whether she could make a run for it without being caught or not but Luna appeared to hear something because she stuck her head out the door of Ginny's old bedroom.

"I think they're all ready," she reported airily. Ginny gulped.

"We'll see you down there." Hermione gave Ginny a quick hug.

"Trust me, Gin, Dean's gonna die when he sees you!" Charlie grinned, following Hermione and Luna out of the room. Ginny took a deep breath, counted to ten in her head and then left after the girls. Her father was waiting for her downstairs in a set of black dress robes, beaming radiantly and looking younger than she'd seen him in a long time despite being nearly bald and mostly grey.

"You look beautiful, Ginny!" Arthur embraced Ginny, who grinned and hugged him back.

"Stop it, Dad, you're making me blush," she replied in what was definitely _not_ a giggle. Arthur chuckled along with her and then offered her an arm, which she took with a wide smile. They descended the stairs together, where a giant marquee similar to the one they had hired for Bill's wedding had been erected in the yard. Ginny's heart leapt into her throat at the sight.

"Hi, Aunt Ginny!" chirped nine year old Rose Weasley, who was wearing a child's version of Hermione and Charlie's dresses. Claiming that she was too old to be a flower girl, Rose had volunteered to be a junior bridesmaid and this made Charlie Ginny's only American bridesmaid.

"Hi, Rosie," Ginny smiled.

"You ready, Gin?" Charlie was bouncing with excitement – most likely because this, Ginny knew, was the first wedding she had ever been to. But this, along with the fact that Dean loved Sam and Cas pretty much equally and had decided that, "Screw tradition, they're both my brothers so they're both my best man," was why Ginny had chosen her as one of her maids of honour. Hermione was the other, as the brunette was one of the closest things that she had to a sister. Luna hadn't even minded not being chosen as a maid of honour, joyfully telling Ginny that being asked to be a bridesmaid had been wonderful enough.

Ginny gave a nervous little nod in answer to Charlie's question and let her father guide her to the entrance of the tent.

' _This is it,'_ she thought. _'No turning back. You've got this, Ginny! You were a Gryffindor! You've faced Satan himself!'_

As music began to play, Ginny tightened her grip on Arthur's arm and entered the tent. Everybody turned in their seats to watch her entrance and, as she advanced down the aisle with Arthur at her side and Hermione, Luna and Charlie following behind, Ginny found herself beaming widely and feeling as though she was walking on air. When she caught sight of Dean waiting for her at the front of the marquee, a grinning Sam and a terrified yet joyous-looking Cas by his side, her grin widened at the stunned look on his face and she mouthed, 'Hi!'

Once she was within reaching distance, Ginny relinquished her grip on Arthur's arm and held out her hands to let Dean take them. Dean was still staring at her with an awestruck expression and this just made the butterflies caged in Ginny's stomach burst free and soar through her whole body.

"You…" Dean licked his lips. "Wow. You look beautiful, Gin."

Instead of replying with a half-sarcastic, "So do you," Ginny just smiled even wider.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a nasally female voice said. A blonde woman was presiding over the event and Ginny was both relieved and disappointed that the tufty-haired wizard who had seen over her brothers' weddings was unavailable and that she was breaking tradition. But then again, she was marrying a Muggle who hunted supernatural creatures and was the true vessel of the archangel Michael, with the true vessel of Lucifer and an angel as his best men. She was sure that tradition was well and truly screwed at this point.

Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts when Dean's hands tightened around hers and he swallowed.

"Gin," he began. "You know I hate chick flick moments so I'm gonna keep this short. When you crashed into my life – and my Baby – thirteen years ago, I had no idea I'd be standing here one day. I mean, anyone who touches my Baby doesn't live to see the next day, even if they were so busy running for their life that they didn't see her, so you're pretty damn lucky."

Ginny giggled in spite of herself.

"But I never thought I'd ever be getting married either, yet here we are. You've been one of my closest friends for those thirteen years and my girlfriend for nine of those and if there was anyone I was ever gonna marry, it'd be you."

Ginny's body was threatening to fly away again. She briefly remembered her childhood fantasies of marrying the famous hero Harry Potter and grinned to herself when she realised that she _was_ marrying a hero – just not the one she'd thought.

"You're just so good for me, Gin. You're always there to kick my ass when I need it and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with – apart from Sam and Cas and Charlie but, y'know, they're my brothers and sister."

Ginny smiled at the ecstatic and touched looks on Sam and Cas' faces and, turning her head slightly, she caught sight of Charlie struggling not to burst into tears.

"So…yeah. I love you. God help me but I do. And I don't care if this makes me selfish but I want to hold you and never let you go. Even if you're sick, even if we're pissed at each other and even if you're dying. And then when I die, I'm gonna find you and not let you out of my sight, so you'd best make use of that head start in Heaven."

Ginny caught sight of her mother sobbing in the front but had to look away or else she'd be doing a pretty good impression of Molly Weasley. How was she supposed to top this vow?

"Damn you, Winchester," she forced out through her dry mouth. "How the hell am I supposed to beat that?"

Dean just smirked. Ginny took a deep breath, rearranged her thoughts and ploughed on.

"First of all, if someone's running for their life then they can't be held accountable for literally running into your damn car. And second of all, we didn't become instant best friends – we fought and argued and hated each other for months before your father finally sat us down and told us to behave or he'd kick us both out."

Ginny didn't know if bringing up John Winchester was the right move – he might have been Dean's father but he was still a prick – but Dean just chuckled softly, so she didn't think she'd done anything wrong.

"When I was a kid, I always told myself that I'd marry a handsome hero and he'd take me away and we'd have everything we wanted and we'd live happily ever after. You're not exactly what I pictured – I dunno about the handsome part but you _are_ a hero."

Dean made a face but somehow continued to smile. Ginny smirked.

"And you might only be able to offer me two brothers and a sister and some old car and a nerd's dream of a bunker but I wouldn't change it for anything. I love you, Dean, and I don't care if you think you're cursed because I'm going to spend the rest of my life and even my afterlife kicking your ass until you finally admit that I'm right. I don't care if you're puking your guts up or bleeding all over everything or on your deathbed – we're in this together, even if I have to cast a Permanent Sticking Charm on us."

Dean laughed, making Ginny grin. Merlin, at this rate her sore face was going to stick this way! But she didn't care! Her heart thudded when Sam and Cas stepped forward with the rings and she reached out a trembling hand to accept Dean's ring from Sam, while Dean fumbled to take hers from Cas. The woman began to drone on about the meaning of the rings or something to that effect but all Ginny could think about was the weight of the cold metal in her sweaty hand and the man in front of her who she was going to be spending the rest of her life with.

"Do you, Dean Johnathan, take Ginevra Molly to be your wife?"

There was a horrible moment in which Dean didn't say anything and Ginny's mind immediately began to blare with horrible second thoughts. But then he took a breath and managed to force out with a grin, "I do."

Ginny's whole body relaxed.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly, take Dean Johnathan to be your husband?"

This was it. No turning back. Ginny squeezed the ring in her hand and gave Dean a shaky smile as she said the all-important two words.

"I do."

The witch began to speak again but Ginny barely listened, only paying enough attention to slide Dean's ring onto his finger when directed. He did the same for her and Ginny grinned stupidly down at it, wondering if this was all just a dream and she was going to wake up in their bedroom in the bunker with Sam bitching about something or other, Cas claiming that he had angelic duties but not actually going anywhere and Charlie forcing the aforementioned angel to watch another season of Doctor Who with her.

"…I declare you bonded for life," the witch announced. As she waved her wand to send stars raining down on the couple, Dean wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her in for a searing kiss that immediately melted her brain into goo.

"Mrs Ginny Winchester," he grinned disbelievingly when they broke apart. "Can you believe it?"

Ginny Winchester. It did have a rather nice ring to it.


	27. On One of Their Birthdays

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **Okay, so any prompts where Dean and Ginny are married (therefore post-26) are still in that same AU timeline. Just so y'all know.**

 **Thanks to Dramione Bartowski-Hallwell for your review :)**

 **27\. On one of their birthdays**

When Ginny woke up, the bed next to her was empty. Frowning, she felt around for Dean but her husband was mysteriously absent and that just wouldn't do.

"Deeeeeeeean," she groaned. "Come baaaaaaaack…"

"No," she heard Dean's smug voice say. "Get your lazy ass out of bed, Winchester."

A delicious thrill running through her at the sound of her new last name, which she'd had for three months now, Ginny opened her eyes and forced herself to sit up, blinking blearily. Dean was kneeling on the bed in front of her, a wide grin on his face.

"Happy birthday, wifey dearest," he said. "Thirty five? You're _old_!"

"You're one to talk," Ginny retorted, holding out her arms so that Dean could hug her. "You're thirty seven! You're older than me and I'm certain I just saw a patch of grey!"

Dean just grinned wider at this.

"See, wifey dearest, here's the thing," he said, settling down in bed next to her and heaving her into his lap. "When one is a hunter, growing old is almost unheard of and a blessing. My dad and Bobby and Rufus were lucky to make it to the age they did. So telling a man like me in his late thirties that he's going grey is the highest compliment you can give him – even if he will bitch later about his fading looks."

Ginny rolled her eyes, forcing herself not to focus on the fact that thirty was considered old in the hunting community.

"Well, that man happens to be married to his girlfriend of nine years," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "So he needn't worry about his fading looks because his wife did not fall for him simply for his questionable looks."

Dean snorted.

"See, this is why I married you," he said. "You're the only one who even comes close to matching my awesome wit."

"Close to matching it? Dean, darling, I outrank you," Ginny drawled and then made a face. "Merlin's beard, I just sounded like _Malfoy_!"

Dean snickered and held Ginny closer.

"Happy birthday, Gin," he said. "Now get ready for an awesome day of nothing but sex and food, courtesy of Sammy and Charlie who agreed to stay out of our hair for the day and bring some grub back later."

Ginny grinned and began to slide her hands up Dean's shirt.

"Sounds like a plan, husband of mine."


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **So this fic is going to come to an end soon. Wow…**

 **Thanks to Izzy for your review :)**

 **28\. Doing something ridiculous**

"Are you sure about this?" Ginny grinned, her grip tightening around the cell phone in her hand.

"Seriously, you've never done this?" Dean said. "Rite of passage, Gin. You can't call yourself a proper Muggle without having done it at least once!"

"You're both immature," Sam said but he was ignored.

"Ready?" Dean said. Ginny nodded, dialled a random number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

"Hello!" Ginny chirped, trying desperately not to laugh and punching Dean when he snickered. "I have a very important question, sir!"

"Yes?"

"Is – is your refrigerator running?"

There was a pause.

"Yes…?"

"Then you'd better run after it!"

Ginny immediately hung up and burst into laughter, Dean following suit. Sam just rolled his eyes but Ginny could see a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Priceless!" Dean choked. "My turn!" He snatched the phone away from Ginny and dialled a number.

"What're you going to say?" Ginny asked. Dean waved a hand to silence her.

"Mike's meat shot!" he said. "We beat it, you eat it!"

He immediately hung up. Meanwhile, Ginny doubled over with laughter, her stomach burning.

"Amateurs," Sam declared. He pulled out his own phone, dialled a number and held it to his ear. "You are the weakest link."

He hung up. Dean started laughing even harder but Ginny just frowned.

"Fine," Dean wheezed. "You – you win for that Doctor Who reference, bitch."

"Thank you, jerk," Sam said smugly. Ginny didn't even know what Doctor Who was but Sam and Dean were still laughing, so she just laughed along with them.


	29. Doing Something Sweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **29\. Doing something sweet**

Damn it, Dean was so lucky that Ginny loved him so much or else she'd never even consider doing this!

"What's going on?" Sam asked when Ginny shouldered her way into the motel room, laden with bags.

"Out, Sasquatch." Ginny nodded her head at the door.

"What –"

"It's Dean's night tonight, since he's getting greyer and all."

"Up yours, Weasley."

"You wish, Winchester. So tonight…" She dumped the bags down and pulled out pies and beers and all kinds of unhealthy Muggle food, "…we are going to do nothing but watch Dr Sexy and sing along horribly to mullet rock and gorge ourselves on junk food. And it probably _will_ end in something up mine so Sam had better run while he still can."

"Why am I always the one being kicked out of the motel rooms?" Sam complained but he still gathered up his jacket and left. Dean grinned at Ginny and slid off the bed to approach her.

"What did I do to deserve such a sweet pain in the ass?" he said, kissing her.

"Honestly, Winchester? I don't even know."


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN.**

 **This is it…the final chapter! Thanks so much to noxsoulmate, Dramione Bartowski-Hallwell, Guest and Izzy for reviewing this fic and thanks for 2,506 views, 7 reviews, 5 favourites and 8 follows! Y'all rock!**

 **30\. Doing something hot**

"Wow," Ginny panted, strands of red hair plastered to her sweaty forehead. "Thirteen years, Winchester, and you still got it."

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" Dean said smugly. But despite his cocky attitude, he was all loving and tender husband as he pulled Ginny into his arms and held her close.

"I'm so glad that Sam and Charlie agreed to look after Mary and Bobby," Ginny murmured, nuzzling into Dean's neck. "We haven't had a night to ourselves in so long."

Despite Ginny and Dean's pushing and hints, Sam hadn't settled down with anyone. And Ginny could understand why; anybody that Sam so much as kissed had an unfortunate habit of dying (Jess, Madison, Ruby, Meg, Sarah…hell, the only people Ginny thought had survived Sam's curse were Cara and Amelia) and even his relationship with Amelia had gone south, so Sam had been more than reluctant to try again. But he and Charlie had gotten together in the bunker and not only did they provide fast access to lore for other hunters but Charlie had categorised everything electronically: supernatural creatures, their weaknesses, a database of all the known hunters and so on. Ginny didn't even try to understand how it worked but she was ready to worship Charlie's genius.

"Crying kids do tend to do that, don't they?" Dean snickered. The two of them did love their little three year old Mary Winchester and one year old Bobby Winchester but, if they were honest, time to themselves was a rare luxury that they needed more of.

"I'm just glad that Sam and Charlie love having them over," Ginny said. She rolled on top of Dean, a devilish look in her eye. "How about round two, Winchester?"

Dean grinned.

"Don't mind if I do, Winchester."

Later, once again sated, Dean smiled down at Ginny and stroked her hair.

"Love you, Gin," he yawned. "You're one of the best things to happen to me."

"One of the best things?" Ginny pretended to be hurt and Dean gently swatted her head, though it came out as more of a tap.

"Sammy and Charlie are my brother and sister. And then there's little Mary and Bobby."

"True," Ginny agreed. "Well, I love you too, Dean."

She leaned up and kissed him slowly, deeply and sensually. She'd known this man for over fifteen years, been with him for fourteen and been married to him for four. And she might not have the best life, or the wealthiest, or the most normal but this was her life and she wouldn't trade it for anything!


End file.
